Being Humanish
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: The Free Spirit, the Lady-Killer, and the Wild Man. This is the story of Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp, three room-mates each with their own big secret...
1. Intro from a Ghost

**Title:** Being Human

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper

**Genre:** Hell if I know!

**Summary:** They all shared an apartment: Chopper, was a free spirit, Luffy, was the resident lady-killer, and Usopp, as the "wild man" of the place. The reason for this odd assortment of people all crammed into the same place: They each had a personal secret they wanted to keep hidden from the world…

**Spoilers: **_If you haven't watched Being Human or read/watched One Piece up to the most recent bits than small spoilers here…_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either OP or Being Human, I just borrow ideas…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore & strong language …

**A/N:** Ahhh…Being Human…I'll admit when I heard of it premiering on Syfy I had looked it up for a lark and came across both the US and original UK versions of it (My God! Alonso from DW is George the were-wolf! X3) and liked the idea of the vampire, ghost, and were-wolf all living together, though more specifically though my mind was trying to shove 3 Mugiwaras into their situation (back then it was Sanji as the vampire, Zoro as the Were-wolf and Usopp was the Ghost). Now the aforementioned idea, which I thought I had throughly squashed, is coming back to (the pun is ineffable) _haunt_ me and I am now finally typing it down. Now I know that by now you lot are tired of me rambling now so just sit back, read, and enjoy! ALLONSY~! :D

_**OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP**_

**Chopper's POV**

Everyone dies.

You know what? Can I rephrase that statement?

Everyone _deserves a decent death._

Whether you kick the bucket at home, or get shot on the battlefield…

You can't avoid it, that one fact that always looms over your shoulders: _YOU WILL DIE._

I suppose you can try falling in love to distract you from the thought, or, if you're über lucky, be loved by someone else…

But everyone dies sometime.

It's just a matter of when and where…

No one told me I'd end up un-touchable, un-seeable, and un-hearable…

But here I am.

There are a few who fell off the face of the earth but are still traveling…

I didn't know that death sometimes cheats.

You may think "Hey! Look at me! I cheated death!" when it's the exact opposite: Death cheated you.

Usually those people that manage to crawl away, those that survive they are bruised and bloodied as they make their way from a train wreck or the big bad wolf…

But at what cost to them?

They end up horribly, painfully scarred, transformed into something not human.

What happens to the people who death cheats?

Where do they go these people who saw death face to face and death cast them back into the world at a large price?

Maybe…

Maybe, if they still have some small shred of humanity left in them, perhaps they find each other…

Maybe that's how this all started: just three abnormal people not wanting to give into the idea of losing our humanity…

_**OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP**_

Is this okay for a first chapter? Please let me know what you think!


	2. First Meeting of a Vampire & a Werewolf

**Title:** Being Human

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper

**Genre:** Hell if I know!

**Summary:** They all shared an apartment: Chopper, was a free spirit, Luffy, was the resident lady-killer, and Usopp, as the "wild man" of the place. The reason for this odd assortment of people all crammed into the same place: They each had a personal secret they wanted to keep hidden from the world…

**Spoilers: **_If you haven't watched Being Human or read/watched One Piece up to the most recent bits than small spoilers here…_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either OP or Being Human, I just borrow ideas…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore & strong language …

**A/N:** And so we begin by learning background from both Luffy and Usopp on how they met each other for the first time…A lot of the places Usopp mention are made up when it comes to exact details but otherwise I did some research to try and make this semi realistic. Plus I have tried putting British slang terms in Usopp's section because while this story all takes place in the UK but Luffy's from the US…Now that's all been explained, ALLONSY~! :D

_**OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP**_

**Luffy's POV**

My first memory of Usopp was the rich, intoxicatingly sweet, scent of blood.

That's how I came across him. I had been walking around Hyde Park, trying to waste as much time as I could before heading "home", my work bag with my uniform in it on my shoulder when I was drawn off my usual hiking path by the scent of something dying.

It was the blood of some animal (_I think it might've been a deer but could've possibly been a big cat of some sort_) to be exact though I could faintly smell something that was too like a humans, but also unlike a human and instantly the vampire in me wanted in on the action.

The moon that night was full, round, and off-white like a giant jaw-breaker was just beginning to set just as I neared the clearing and found what remained of the animal Usopp had fed on and Usopp himself.

For a werewolf, Usopp wasn't that big (_still isn't_) considering some of his kind that I had seen and very lean. His wolf self had short tannish fur with darker splotches (_perfect camouflage for hunting_), and dark amber eyes.

As I neared him he started to change back into a human, an unearthly wail (_I shuddered at the pitch and pain in that noise and still do to this day_) that were neither human nor animal passing his lips, because unlike what most people seem to think about it the process of changing from a human to a wolf and back actually hurts alot.

(_Usopp described it to Chopper once as having every last bone in his body broken into little pieces, having those pieces stretched out on red-hot iron cables, and then roughly glued back together with molten steel. Needless to say Chopper lets Usopp tell him what he wants the poor ghost to know now instead of questioning him…But enough rambling from me…_)

The sight of him changing actually made me want to hurl, if I still had been able to do so. It was disturbing watching his body shudder and twist, his bones visibly shifting, while he reverted back to normal.

His human form was just as frail looking as his wolf form if not more so...

He was slender on the verge of starving (_hips,_ _ribs, and spine showing slightly though his skin_), perfect naturally light tan skin (_marred by the scars of 5 gashes on his left shoulder and several recent wounds),_ tangled curly black hair (_roughly chin length, maybe a bit longer_), and a rather long nose (_and something else was long too but Usopp would smack me if I defined what it was exactly_)…

He stayed on his hands and knees for a few seconds after changing back before slumping onto his right side with a whimper of pain.

I gingerly moved forwards to crouch at his side as he panted heavily, his, now coffee brown, eyes trying to focus on me.

I took in his scent, a musky aroma that was simultaneously both animalistic and human, and stopped to consider my options.

The vampire inside of me said to rip out his throat or just drain him dry of blood now while he couldn't resist me but the older human side of me whispered not to, to help him instead of harm.

It was the look in his eyes, once his gaze managed to focus on me, even though mere seconds later they closed as he passed out, which helped me decide which one to follow.

They were so anguished and so terrified, his eyes, as if he wished to die but couldn't bear the thought, the idea, of ending his own life.

I had seen that same horrified look before. It was the look of someone who was disgsted with the **THING**, the monster that they had become.

I had last seen it in a mirror roughly 70 years ago, staring at me while I fingered the scar of a bite on my neck.

I leaned in towards Usopp (_he was just "the werewolf" when I thought of him back then_) my mind made up…

_**OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP**_

**Usopp's POV**

My first memory of Luffy begins with me waking up after my 6th or 7th transformation and actually being somewhere sheltered for once.

I had passed out in the mud of a clearing (_freezing cold might I add_) and woke up feeling warmish sand beneath me and something (_a coat?_) covering me up, a softish square-like object underneath my head.

"About time you woke up. I was worried I didn't treat your injuries in time…" Someone said softly from a few feet away from my feet.

I shot upright, shocked at the idea of someone being with me (_I didn't get found by a hunter did I?_), and winced at the sunlight that invaded through the mouth of the cave.

My transformation cave to be exact, my little hideaway where no humans could find me while I changed into…**THAT**…

My eyes quickly adjusted and that's when I saw him: my future flat/pack-mate, Monkey D. Luffy.

(_Took me a while [a week exactly] to understand that Luffy was his first name and Monkey was his family name. He came from a Japanese-American family while I was from an African-British family so we learned to introduce ourselves differently. Chopper, for the record, was born in Switzerland but was adopted at an early age by a very nice Canadian couple who then moved to London…Anyway back to my story…_)

He was skinny as a rail (_still is but he has muscles to counteract the impression of being constantly underfed that I always have_), pale unblemished skin (_except for a scar under his eye that he explained was from an accident that happened long before he was turned_), had short black hair that looked messy in stylish sorta way (_think deliberate bed-head_), a wide smile (_took a person with ultra good vision, i.e. another supernatural being like me, to spot the tiny marks in his gums where his fangs come out_) and very large brown eyes (_makes him look innocent when he's not_).

He was dressed all in dark red and black (_a red turtleneck, black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans, and mud splattered black boots with red laces_) except for a bright yellow strawhat with a vivid red ribbon around it that dangled down his back by a string.

That's when I was aware of 2 things: I was obviously using this strange person's coat as a blanket and their bag as a pillow, and I was completely naked underneath said coat.

I could feel my face heat up as I self-consciously tugged the coat closer around me.

"I-I-I…Uh…." I stumbled over the words while he tilted his head curiously, dark soil brown eyes staring at me.

"I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. And you are?" He said as he walked past me to where I had stashed my clothes.

"U-Usopp Jones…Wait…I was…injured?" I quickly check myself over and confirm that yes there are at least 4 large faded marks (_days old from the looks of them and almost completely gome wih no scarring_) where I was cut or scraped that were healed: one on my right hip, one on my right temple (_that one's accompanied by a slight headache_), one on my left shin and one in the middle of my back.

"Yep, you were, pretty badly might I add. Good thing you're a werewolf otherwise you would've bled to death…" He pops the 'p' in 'Yep' and walks back over to me with my clothes and my red chucks (_Bought them after watching Tennant wearing a pair like them as the Doctor on TV 3 years ago_). He wordlessly puts them down on a rock next to me and holds out the gold cross necklace that my dad gave me when I was 7 before leaving to join the military (_hadn't heard from him since_).

I take it from him and fasten it around my neck, sighing in relief as the cool metal of the chain and cross touched my overly warm skin (_my skin was always at least 5 degrees above normal now, anywhere from 15-25 if I'm stressed or ill_). I glanced at my clothes and Luffy turned away so that I could put them on privately. I stood up and paused, head spinning slightly, noticing that I was completely clean of any blood or dirt besides the sand that clung to my back as I laid down naked on it.

"I licked you clean. My saliva got rid of the minor cuts and helped the big ones heal faster…" Luffy said over his shoulder, examining the wall.

"…You don't say?" I replied, pulling on my boxer briefs and faded blue jeans. Next to go on was my, custom made, black Doctor Who tee (_All 11 Doctor's faces with the Caption "You never forget your first Doctor..." in blue_) and my old grey jumper from school (_St. Andrew's Private School in Cardiff to be exact_). Finally, I slipped on my white ankle socks and pulled on my chucks after them, glad to be fully clothed.

"I'm done." I said, shifting about awkwardly. I was cacked, alone in a cave with a vampire who apparently took pity on me being injured. My life was cattled at this point even if Luffy was a vampire.

"Awesome! So where does your pack live? I'll drive you there." Luffy offered, turning back around to face me. I hesitated and sheepishly said "Don't really have one. I've been living alone cuz I don't know where to find any other werewolves. I recently got evicted only a few days ago…Been staying at this one chap's flat until I could find another flat to stay at…"

He frowned at me thoughtfully before grinning that huge grin that I bet would look downright vicious if he had his fangs out (_actually did do that one Halloween to scare off some would be vandals…Bloody cowards…_).

"Then live with me! I've been looking for an excuse for, quite literally, years to move out of Kidd's place! There's this one apartment that I really wanted to move into but they said I needed a roommate in order to rent it out!" Luffy cheerfully said, grabbing my left shoulder in one hand (_I inhaled sharply when he did that cuz the scars there were sensitive the way the skin on your inner thighs or stomach is_), flashing me a thumbs up with the other.

My jaw dropped and all I could do for a few minutes while Luffy stared at me (_still with that goofy grin_) was catch some flies.

"W-WOT WAS THAT!" I screeched, my accent rearing its head now that I was upset.

Luffy blinked and pointed out "But since you're not normal, like me, it's a perfect arrangement. I help you to a safe spot where you can transform and in return I get an excuse to get away from Kidd nagging me about drinking fresh blood from live humans."

I rubbed my nose thoughtfully while I mulled Luffy's offer over.

On the one hand, I get a flat-mate that may end up killing me in the future (_more likely the opposite though…_) and resign myself to a life of no privacy. On the other, I get a place to stay, and a pack-mate (_of sorts_) to rely on every full moon.

I sighed, shrugged, and held out my hand, giving him a wry smile.

"You got yourself a deal, Monkey…" I finally told him with a nervous smile.

He just grinned wider (if possible) and shook my hand.

1 week later we moved into number 5541 Seymour Street, Saint George's Field, London and 3 days after that met Chopper…

_**OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP-BH-OP**_

_**TBC**_

So yeah…Next up is Chopper describing his first meeting with both Usopp and Luffy…Fun shit there man…Please R&R! KTHKZBAI!


End file.
